


Steal a Kiss in the Dark

by CaitClandestine



Series: A Love Like Jalexvic [3]
Category: All Time Low, Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Alex and Vic continue their adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal a Kiss in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of this series, although I do have some notes for a Jack/Alex/Vic/Jaime which I might get around to one day.

As their combined tour continues there's an unspoken rule between them that Vic is only ever involved when Jack is present because there's fucking around and then there's fucking around with his boyfriend.

Alex is not Vic's and Jack isn't going to let their pint sized sexual partner forget that.

It's a Friday, another hotel night but right now they're still at the venue having one fucking turnt after party, crazy by even Jack's standards. He's downed so many beers he's not sure he could walk straight if he tried and now that he's started chasing them with shots of wine and vodka he's not sure he can even stand up right now.

But he's gotta piss so he stands on wobbly legs, bows to his drinking compadres and stumbles off towards the direction he's reasonably sure the bathroom is in.

He manages to aim surprisingly well for a man who's got more alcohol in his blood than actual blood at the moment, tugs his jeans up and remembers to wash his hands, Matt's irritating voice echoing in his mind. The guys a little OCD about hand washing.

Jack has every intention of heading back to the party, can hear the thump of bass through the building, a occasional yell or thud but he can't really remember the way back and there's so many hallways and well, maybe he'll stretch his legs a little and hope that he somehow magically appears in the right place.

The last thing he expects to do is stumble around yet another corner and find Vic pressing Alex into the wall, his boyfriends jeans unbuttoned and Vic's hand inside them, leaving no doubt as to what he's doing.

Alex's eyes take a while to focus on him and shit, Jack might be fucking drunk right now but Alex is clearly fucking smashed, his body lurching forward as his gaze finally recognises Jack.

“Ssshack!” He slurs, and Jack can feel an anger curling through the blissful haze of drunk because Vic does not get to touch Alex when he's not there and the little fucker knows it.

“Vic” He snarl-slurs, “Get your hands off my boyfriend”

Vic pulls his hand from Alex's jeans, the other man letting out a soft whine and steps back away from Alex, trademark grin on his face.

“Aw come on Jack, we were just having some fun”

“Yeaahhh” Alex adds. “We was having funnnnnn”

Jack manages to organise his limbs long enough to take the few steps so he's chest to chest, or rather, chest to head to with Vic, raises a finger to poke him roughly in the chest, resisting the urge to slam him against the wall and demand to know what the fuck he thinks he's doing.

“It's not having fun when he's fucking smashed and you've barely had a drink, have you?”

Vic shrugs, casual. “Just thought i'd liven up our evening a bit”

Jack does shove him then because even in his slightly fuzzy brain it's not acceptable for Vic to be touching Alex when Jack's not present, let alone when Alex is too drunk to fully understand what's happening. Just because his boyfriend can get slutty when he's drunk is no excuse.

“You don't get to take advantage of him, it's not your fucking place”

Vic's expression changes and he raises his hands. “Hey no, I wouldn't, he said-”

“Look at him, he's not fucking here and you know it”

It's true, Alex is still slumped against the wall, head tilted curiously towards the two of them. He rarely ever gets this drunk, the kind where he won't remember in the morning, where he's horny and desperate and willing to let anything to be done to him. It's a shame that Vic's ruined their night because Jack's sure something could've been arranged, knows that within the right circumstances, Alex could've been so, so good for them. But this isn't about that.

“Go back to the party or whatever, now” Jack says, voice even.

“But-”

“Now or god help me i'm going to punch you in the fucking face” Jack growls, and Vic backs up a few steps, hands still raised.

“I uh, okay.”

And then he's gone.

“Shjack?” Alex whines, and Jack's attention centres on his boyfriend and he sighs, his drunken anger settling into more of a sense of concern and actual reality.

“C'mon, it's time for bed” He says gently, holding out his arms so Alex can slip into them, the other man a heavy dead weight around him.

“But Jacky I gotta boner, a boner” Alex giggles in his ear, hips pressing against the back of Jack's thigh as he tries to manhandle Alex along to their bus. He sighs, because he can't be angry at Alex because he's got no clue right now.

“I'll jerk you off when we get to the bus?” He offers, and Alex lets out a groan.

“Okay. Don't forget I gotta boner.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as expected, Jack wakes up with a cracker of a hangover. Thankfully, he'd been able to recruit Danny into helping him get Alex up to their hotel room last night, neither him nor Alex coordinated enough to finagle both their bags and the elevator buttons.

Right now the other man is slung halfway off the bed still out like a light, legs tangled in the sheets and it's going to be a clusterfuck if he wakes and needs to hit the bathroom to puke so despite the awful ache in his head Jack sits up and reaches across the bed, tugs the sheet from around Alex's ankles because he loves Alex he really does, but he's a sympathy puker and he hasn't got time for that.

What he will have time for, after he's downed food, water and painkillers not necessarily in that order, is to inform Alex of what happened last night and find a way to get it through Vic’s apparently thick skull that Jack is not to be messed with. And if turns out to be an overtly sexual way, Jack's strangely still into that.

Maybe it's like that weird romance stuff Alex always natters on about, how guys like the thrill of the fight. An entirely consensual fight in their case but still, it appears Jack's into that kind of thing, defending Alex's questionable male virtue.

So yes, Vic’s in the firing line. Little bitch doesn't know how fucked he's gonna be. Jack smiles at the thought because well, Vic getting fucked is definitely something that could be arranged.

Once Jack's brain stops trying to clamber out of his skull.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a completely different dynamic, having Alex on side with him, knowing what the plan of sorts is. The two of them conspiring against Vic, much like Alex and Vic had conspired against him in the first place.

Not that they've really conspired much beyond making sure they're all in the same hotel room and completely avoiding Vic beyond performing and alternating between death glares and sultry expressions.

Jack can tell Vic's confused but so far the other mans been keeping his distance.

Well, almost. He's still being all touchy-feely with Alex on stage.

In the end, they use it to their advantage, Alex really stepping up the Jalex factor during their own set and the Viclex during A Love Like War, arms around Vic's waist, twirling him around as they trade off in front of the microphone.

After the show Jack slings an arm around Vic's shoulders, drags him into a quiet hallway somewhere backstage.

“Doing anything tonight?” He asks casually, watching as Vic seems to process the question, face serious at first and then breaking into a smirk.

“Doing anyone, you mean?”

Jack arches an eyebrow, but mirrors Vic's grin. “Well, if you put it that way,” He slips the spare room key into Vic's sweaty palm.

“Lose that and Matt will kill you, quarter to midnight and don't be late.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night in their hotel room, Jack helps Alex get everything organised, stripping off one of the beds and resting lube and condoms on the bedside table.

They have a pair of handcuffs as well, cheap metal covered with bright pink fur, a gag gift they've had many an enjoyable time with and yeah, Jack's got a plan in mind.

He nudges Alex down onto the bed, trails kisses down a bare shoulder, neither of them wearing anything post their collaborative shower. No point putting clothes on if you're gonna take them off again.

“So, the plan” He says, kisses turning into soft grazes of teeth. “How do you feel about cuffing Vic to the bed and fucking his brains out?”

Alex snorts. “Do you actually have to ask?”

Jack presses his teeth in a little harder, and Alex squeaks. “Fine,” He says playfully, “I feel like that's a brilliant idea, but,” His hands squeeze at Jack's hips. “I get to play with you first, right?”

Hell yeah. Jack's planning to show Vic just exactly how much of a tease Alex can be, make him tug at the cuffs and maybe if they're lucky, beg and plead a little.

Jack's got Alex's tongue down his throat, the other man in his lap when there's a knock at the door and a quick glance at the old clock on the wall shows that Vic's two minutes early.

The door clicks open and Jack squeezes Alex's ass to get his attention back on him, continuing their activities as Vic comes inside, shuts the door behind him and kicks off his sneakers. Jack's got him trained and the mere thought of having Vic trained to do anything sends a shiver down his spine.

Jack pats the empty space on the bed to his left and as Vic approaches, gaze flickering over the two of them Jack squeezes Alex's ass again, making him whine into their kiss before he pulls himself away.

“Sup” Vic greets casually and fuck, Jack wants to wipe the self-satisfied smirk off his face so very, very badly and yet also get his hands on Vic's body. It's kind of a conflict of interest, really.

“Hey” Alex says silkily, slipping out of Jack's lap and onto Vic's in one smooth, sensual movement, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, hands slipping under Vic's shirt.

His boyfriend is so suave it's ridiculous.

He lets Alex go though, moves down the bed a bit and reaches for his half-hard cock, lazily dragging his hand along it in gentle strokes, tugging at his balls a little.

A few minutes later and Vic is naked and hard, Alex's hands tangled in his hair as their innocent kiss has disintegrated into dirty, filthy making out, the sound of it echoing across the room and yeah, that's probably enough.

“Alex, enough” Jack calls and for once, Alex pulls away nearly instantly, grinding down on Vic one last time before rolling off him across the bed, sprawled out on his stomach, eyes lidded.

Then it's Jack's turn, taking Alex's place and it's such a fucking turn on as he licks into Vic's mouth, knowing that Alex has just been there, Vic's mouth wet and his lips sweet and red, his hard cock pressing against the curve of Jack's ass.

Jack grabs Vic's curls in one hand, drags the other mans head to the side and bites into his neck, causing a strangled yelp to surge from Vic's throat before trailing his tongue up to trace the outside of his ear.

“You don't seem to understand the part where you only touch Alex with permission” Jack says slowly, “So you don't get to touch him at all”

At this point, as agreed, Alex reaches up and pulls the handcuffs from underneath a pillow, dangling them in front of Vic with a smile on his face.

Vic's eyes dart nervously between them and Jack smirks. He likes to make people speechless.

“Now.” He continues, resting a hand on Vic's knee. “Unless you say no, you're gonna be our bitch tonight.”

Vic whimpers. Actually fucking whimpers and well, apparently it might not be as much of a punishment as Jack had intended it to be.

“But first, I think you owe Alex an apology”

Vic looks confused and Jack shifts off his lap and points to the floor.

“Yeah, Vic” Alex drawls from behind them. “Get on your knees and tell me you love me”

There's a collective snort of laughter shared between the three of them before Vic does just that, tucking his knees underneath himself on the floor beside the bed, licking his lips and giving Jack a cheeky wink.

Alex moves as well, sliding long legs over the edge of the bed, stroking a hand over his cock and reaching out to pat Vic on the head.

Watching Vic suckle at Alex's cock is always a treat, the noises both of them make just because they know he likes to hear them, the spit running down Alex's length and Vic's chin, slick and shiny.

Alex lets out the softest groans of pleasure as he spreads his legs as wide as Jack knows he can, hands pressed back behind him, fisted into the sheets.

“Fuck, Vic” He groans, head thrown back and Jack has to resist the urge to clench fingers around his exposed throat, make everything just a little sweeter for his boyfriend. There'll be time for that later.

Jack watches Alex intently, the light sheen of sweat across his forehead, the muscles in his stomach jumping and when a particularly loud moan comes from his lips Jack's eyes fall to Vic, who's just swallowed Alex whole and fuck, it's such a good look on the smaller man, on his knees, mouth stuffed full.

Alex lets out another wail of pleasure and bucks up and to Jack's surprise Vic actually lets him, dropping his hands from Alex's hips to rest them on his knees, humming in the back of his throat as Alex throws Jack a questioning look.

“You want Alex to come down your slutty little throat?” Jack asks and Vic groans around his mouthful, head tilting just enough so he can fix dark eyes in Jack's direction.

Jack grins.

“What was that, didn't quite hear you”

Vic whines, louder this time.

“What do you think Alex, he deserve it?”

Alex lets out a strangled little squeak as Vic increases his efforts.

“I think – I think he's doing alright”

“Okay” Jack says simply, watching the two of them relax into it as much as they can, Alex's noises upping in pitch those closer he gets.

“Oh and Vic,” He murmurs a few moments later. “Don't swallow.”

The mental image Alex must get from his words, from the knowledge that Vic’s mouth is gonna stay full of his come is enough to push him over the edge with the tiniest little whimper. Jack smirks, watches Vic pull his head back so just the tip of Alex's cock is between his lips, trying not to swallow.

Alex falls back onto the bed, split slicked cock falling from Vic’s mouth as he lets out a contented sigh.

Jack reaches over to give Alex's knee a gentle squeeze before he turns his attention back to Vic.

He's still on his knees, mouth closed, cheeks puffed out the slightest amount. Alex tends to be well, generous.

Jack pulls the handcuffs out from where they're wedged under Alex's shoulder.

“Get up here, on your back”

Vic obliges and Alex rolls himself out of the way so he can help Jack slip Vic’s wrists into the cuffs and affix them around the headboard. Pink could very well be his colour.

The two of them launch their attack then, Jack giving Vic no further instructions as he takes the left and Alex takes the right, biting and sucking and nipping their way down the shorter mans body, Alex leaving a trail of red marks that Jack has no doubt will bruise by morning.

Reluctantly Jack pulls away and leaves Alex to it, has other plans. He grabs the lube from the bedside table, waves it pointedly in Vic's line of sight.

“Your ass is mine tonight” Jack announces, partly because he wants to make sure Vic’s on board and partly because he loves saying it, blunt words straight out of porn.

Alex snorts against Vic's stomach and Jack swats at his head. This is supposed to be a serious encounter.

Vic nods vigorously and makes a come-muffled sound that Jack can only presume is acquiescence, which is excellent.

By the time he's got his fingers slicked and is pressing the first one inside, Alex has moved onto making yet another mark in the soft crux of Vic's thigh, marring the hazelnut skin and making deliberately obscene slurping noises as he does so.

Jack thumps him in the side of the head with the bottle of lube. He's trying to concentrate.

“Stop being such a slut and make yourself useful” He says with a grin.

They co-op then, every long, slicked finger Alex pushes inside himself, Jack mirrors with Vic, stretching them upward to press more intently against his prostate making Vic jump and actually open his mouth to groan and Jack can see Alex's come pooled underneath his tongue as he tries not to choke and the idea of Vic trying not to choke on Alex's come makes Jack's cock jump against his stomach as he twists his fingers once more.

He keeps at it for longer than he usually tends to with Alex, doesn't know how Vic takes a cock and despite the whole concept of punishment, Jack doesn't want to push him into anything.

Alex keeps it up as well, getting hard again as he works at himself before he finally pulls his fingers out and stares at Jack with an expectant expression.

Jack really, really likes how Alex defers to him in these kind of situations.

He slips his fingers from Vic, gives him an affectionate pat on the ass before reaching for the condoms, fumbling with the foil for a moment before his slippery fingers get with the program and let him tear it open, pursing his lips as the motion of rolling it over his neglected cock causes his body to roll into the movement. Jack's looking forward to this.

Jack reaches for the lube again, before he reconsiders.

“Open your mouth for me sugar” He says, pointedly ignoring Alex's snort this time. Jack's ability to dirty talk is just fine.

Vic does, and Jack rises up on his knees and shuffles forward over the other mans chest till his cocks lined up with Vic’s open mouth, Alex's come still safely tucked inside.

“Shit, Jack” Comes Alex's appreciative groan from off to the side as he catches onto what Jack going to do, fuck Vic with his come.

“You're gonna share, right?” Alex continues and it's Jack's turn to snicker as he slides his cock into Vic's mouth, sighing at the sensation.

“I dunno, are you going to be good?”

“I'll be good if you share?” Alex offers and Jack presses his cock a little further in, feels Vic's tongue curling around his length, getting him all wet.

“I'm holding you to that” Jack agrees, pulling back and admiring the gorgeous picture that Vic makes beneath him, lips covered in come and Jack's dirty cock just inches from his lips.

He moves back to the bottom of the bed, between Vic's spread legs and hooks his hands under Vic's knees, bending them upwards as he nudges the head of his cock against Vic's hole, teasing.

Vic makes a muffled noise and Jack shushes him by thrusting forwards, pressing just the tip of him inside the smaller man. Which works well, as far as silencers go.

“Alex first” He says, when Vic tries to wiggle his hips and push downwards to move things along, and Vic manages to pout before Jack's vision is filled with Alex's head and back as his boyfriend leans over to capture Vic in a messy kiss that Jack can only imagine but can definitely hear the filthy wet noises of and when Alex pulls away he gives Jack a wink before reaching for his own condom and sliding it down Vic's cock in a smooth, practised motion.

Alex leans down then, taking Vic into his mouth and it's only as he bobs down and then back up again Jack can really see what the two of them were up to, Alex letting his own come coat Vic's cock just as Jack had coated his own.

Jack fists a hand into Alex's hair, tugs him upwards for a rather chaste kiss considering the circumstances, just a gentle brushing of lips before the two of them smile at each other and Alex nudges their noses together.

“Guys” Vic whines, mouth finally free of come so he can actually speak, rattling the cuffs against the bed frame. “Come on”

“You're supposed to be learning a very important lesson” Jack tuts, kissing Alex again.

Vic clenches around him and Jack makes a rather undignified noise into Alex's mouth.

Vic smiles sweetly at him. “What?”

Jack steadfastly refuses to react like he knows Vic wants him to, instead he kisses Alex one last time before nudging his boyfriend away,

“Seems like it's the practical part of the lesson” He announces and Alex grins, turns away from Jack to straddle Vic’s hips and Jack grasps Vic's cock in one hand and rests his other on the small of Alex's back to help guide him down, savouring the guttural noise Vic makes as Alex takes him, bracing on his knees and keeping irritatingly still, pinning Vic with his weight.

Jack presses him forward a little, so he can see where Alex is stretched tight around the other man, hole perfect and pink.

Vic shifts restlessly beneath them as Jack gives Alex a subtle poke in one of his adorable back dimples as a signal to start moving, a shared gasp of pleasure echoing between them as Jack teases Vic with slow, subtle thrusts.

It takes them a few tries to get the rhythm just right, Alex sinking down as Jack thrusts up and Vic can't seem to keep still, hips jumping between the two of them as if he's unsure of what he wants more, to fuck or be fucked.

The cuffs rattle against the headboard once more.

“This is cute and all, but if we could get to the good part that'd be great” Vic says, voice cracking in betrayal of how blasé he's trying to be.

Jack angles his thrusts a bit more, so the head of his cock is consistently pressed against Vic's prostate with every drag, being a touch more rough, but not quickening his pace.

Above him, Alex laughs, a low, rough sound as he continues his dirty grind on Vic's cock.

“Vicky, this is the good part” He says breathlessly, and Jack grins to himself.

“Untie me” Vic pleads, “I want to touch, please?”

Jack thrusts a little harder, a little faster, more for his pleasure than Vic's own – he's the one calling the shots here.

“Touching is what you got you into this mess in the first place”

Vic can only whine again in response.

Jack fucks roughly into the man below him, head pressed against Alex's back for a little extra support, somewhere to brace himself as he picks up the pace, the three of them all breathing loudly, Vic making soft, low noises as he alternates between driving up into Alex and wiggling down on Jack's cock.

It's so fucking good, the push and pull and Jack feels himself getting close, knows by the loud grunts Alex is making that he's not the only one, and Jack wants to show Vic just how gorgeous Alex can be.

He pulls a hand from where it's clenched in the sheets to swing his arm around Alex's neck, pulls him back against his chest and Alex tilts his head back and stares up at him with dark, glazed eyes.

“You want?” Jack teases, wiggling his fingers against Alex's throat, looking past Alex to fix his gaze on Vic, still fucking into him.

Alex arches an eyebrow and of course Jack knows he does, but he can't help it, he likes to hear Alex actually ask for what he wants.

“Well?”

Alex swallows, and Jack feels his adams apple bob up and down.

“Yes” Alex hisses as he drops down on Vic's cock again, thighs straining with the movement.

“Yes what?”

Alex's brow furrows, and he narrows his eyes at Jack, knows what game he's playing.

Jack does his best to portray an innocent expression.

“Jack if you don't get get your hand where you know I want it right now, i'm going to come and i'm going to make Vic come and then we're going to ignore you”

Vic snorts, cuffs rattling as he raises his head to meet Jack's eyes, toothy grin in place.

“You gonna give the man what he wants, or what?” He says cheekily, and clearly this whole thing isn't punishment for Vic at all, no lessons being learnt and Jack being the one manipulated by these two ridiculously sexual creatures.

But really, there's no point in arguing with them so Jack repositions his hand and Alex leans his weight forward so Jack's pretty much holding him up, a happy noise falling from his lips.

They collectively pick up the pace then, all three of them looking for release and it's Vic who cracks first, watching Alex press himself against Jack's fingers and managing a strangled “Fuck, you guys” before his body goes taut and pressing up into Alex one final time, hole nearly strangling Jack's cock in the process as he chases his own release.

He wants Alex to come before him though, knows he won't have the strength to keep a hold of him after, so he spares his other hand to wrap around Alex's cock, slick and wet with pre-come and strokes him roughly, pressing his arm back as Alex continues to learn forward.

In a feat that they rarely manage, he comes almost in sync with Alex, Alex coming with a deep groan, covering Vic’s chest in thick ribbons og come and Vic whines as Jack thrusts into him a final time before he comes as well, dropping his head back on Alex's shoulder as his hips jerk of their own accord as the pleasure races through his limbs before it becomes more muted, a satiated satisfaction.

It might not have been punishment, but it's a damn good way to end an evening.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, when Vic's coerced them into sharing the huge spa bath in their suite, complete with copious amounts of bubbles and they tumble back into bed, Alex snuggling into Jack's side and kissing him goodnight, Jack can't help but wonder if they'll do this again, maybe turn the tables a little more than they already have.


End file.
